A Thousand Years
by miss-anonymous19
Summary: Reggie X Lars Oneshot


Quick Authors Note: This is a story that popped into my head one day, after a dream. I realize some of the grammar may be poor, and I am sorry for that. I wrote this story on a whim, and I just felt the need to post it. The title is based off a beautiful song of the same name, by the talented artist Sting.

A Thousand Years

Reggie Rocket walked down the sidewalk, the night sky above littered with stars. These many months past she'd often take walks at night, just to get away, to be alone. Last year when Keoni moved back to New Zealand, they broke up, mixing Reggie's feelings in a horrible way. Of course she was saddened by the loss, and often found herself straying her thoughts to him, their lips meeting for the last time, his regretful goodbye before his departure. He had, after all been her first and only boyfriend. But did she actually love him? She wasn't even really sure the more she mulled it over in her mind. They felt attraction for each other definitely, she felt secure knowing she had someone to call her "boyfriend" back then. Never went all the way. That was one thing she couldn't bring herself to do with him. He would ask her why, and she never could seem to have a real answer. At the time she knew she couldn't give herself to someone she didn't love, and indeed she didn't know how she felt.

_I just don't want to right now…_

He never pressed further.

Whipped out of her thoughts, a sharp pain hit her in the back of the head. She realized someone had forcefully grabbed her, and slammed her against a concrete wall under a streetlight. A split second, then immediate panic. The man was very dark, with an unrecognizable face. His body pressed into her firmly, a rough hand bruised her shoulder, the other with a switchblade to her throat.

"Give me your money, slut." He said angrily to her, flooding her with fear.

Always had Ocean Shores been safe to her, the kind of place she used to go out at midnight with Otto and Twist when they'd been challenged by Lars and his gang. Had the years really gone by? How had she not noticed more and more people coming here who didn't belong, turning the place into gang territory? Too preoccupied with her own stupid feelings and emotions of course.

Trembling, her hands found their way into her pockets, pulling out nothing but a five dollar bill, she thrust it up to him and tried to say as calmly as possible,

"This is all I have."

The stranger looked at it for a second, then pressed the cold metal hard against her throat.

"Bitch, you picked a bad night to be out by yourself."

_No_.

Closing her eyes, a single glimmer of courage bolted through her. She knew this freak was going to kill her tonight, here, now. No. She wouldn't let this stand without a fight. A surge of energy jolted through her and she lunged forward attempting to knock him off balance. It worked. He was wrenched backwards and on the ground.

Wait…

Then she realized, someone else was there with her, someone had pulled him from her the exact second she pushed him. There were now two figures wrestling violently, a flurry of sounds: fabric rustling, grunts, punches and chokes. Straining through the dark to see what was happening, she saw the mystery person hit the assassin square in the stomach, Finally, he had given a blow to the thug's face so hard she saw blood land onto the ground closest to her, illuminated in light by the streetlamp. The guy had been knocked to the ground, pathetically looking up to his assailant who had now leaned down to his level. He yanked up the punk's collar, so they were face to face.

"You fucking so much as _look_ at her again, I'll KILL you. You understand you piece of shit?_" _hescreamed. The silhouetted defender pushed the man back down to the ground, stood back up, and said,

"Get the fuck outta here before I decide to do it now," hate thick in his husky voice. Scuffling noises were made, then the sound of frantic footsteps running away. Silence.

Reggie closed her eyes_. _She knew she should run, get away from here, her heart pounded, her chest heaving in labored breaths. Her gaze lingered to her savior, still a silhouette. He was panting heavily, hunched over, supporting his hands on his thighs.

That voice.

"Lars? …I-Is that you?" Reggie struggled to make out the figure in the darkness again, she thought it was his voice threatening her attacker, but lower…older sounding. No… It couldn't be…The tall man stood up straight, and turned to face her, then slowly came towards her. Once the figure appeared in the edge of the lamplight, she saw his face. Had it been so long? Dark skin, long hair covered one of his eyes slightly, the eyes themselves were dark, and deeply hollowed. His jawline and cheekbones were very pronounced giving his face a very sharp look, she could tell he had been punched here as his lower lip was tinged purple and blood trickled delicately down his strong chin. This was no longer the boyish face of the Lars she remembered, but of a man. His eyes bore into her, burning her to the core.

Her mind rushed with images of her past, of the countless challenges her and her friends made against him and his idiot friends. He'd always lost, and made it clear he was a very sore loser.

"Why are you out here, Rocket?" he demanded.

His expression tortured her into staying silent. The shock of seeing him made her forget his question. Forget everything.

"Rocket!" he yelled.

"…I…I..didn't expect…" her voice trailed off.

It's not him… This isn't the same Lars. He'd never have saved her. Maybe he wanted make up for all of the other stuff he did in the past? The past…The truth was, Reggie and her friends didn't see much of Lars anymore, as all of them had kind of went their separate ways once they started high school. Many years had passed since those days. A thousand years. They were all still friends of course, but they hardly had time for sports and skateboarding anymore, not that they abandoned it. Otto and Twist were already Juniors in high school and Reggie a Senior, meaning Lars had already graduated. The last time she had even seen Lars was at least a year ago just after Keoni left. She had gathered those years had physically matured him. He was much taller now, with a nicely built, hard body. But at the time she quickly strayed her mind from that, out of embarrassment, and shame.

It's too soon to notice anyone else, she thought.

Or was he merely fending this person off because he himself wanted to hurt her instead?

"You didn't expect it to be me." He said, not a question, but a statement.

"Well no but…" her voice quavered so much she couldn't finish.

"Of course you are surprised it was me…no one thinks of Lars as a hero…" He grimaced at the sentence, not towards her but obviously towards himself. He turned round to leave but Reggie grabbed his arm, causing him to stop immediately and look down at her. What she saw in his dark eyes was unreadable, something she'd never seen on him before.

He's warm.

"Lars you…you saved my life…" she said gratefully.

He looked at her a moment, jaw clenched, before he swept his eyes down to the small hand still clutching him. His expression softened just slightly, lingered there a heartbeat, then looked back up into her soft brown eyes. The tension was electric, shooting through her body…should she pull away? No. He needed to know how she felt, past or not. This was now.

This is so not right…what am I feeling? I want to get closer to him…

"I…I was just here at the right time is all…that dude picked the wrong night to fuck with me…" he finally said, voice rigid. He lifted a large, slender-fingered hand over hers, and gently pulled hers off his arm. The warm touch of his skin shivered her.

He forced her away from him with his strong arms. Stepping away from her abruptly, he gave her one last look, some distant emotion sprawled in his eyes. Only for two seconds, before stepping back, disappearing out of the light, from her view, from the street, and from her life.

All that night Reggie could not stop thinking about what had happened. Her thoughts were swimming with images of him, beating that guy to a pulp, and still hearing those furious words, "_you look at her again…I'll KILL you_!"

"Hey Twist, what's Lars doing these days?" Reggie tried to ask casually while she, Otto and Twister skated to school.

"Lars? Why do even care Reg?" he asked skeptically.

"Umm..I don't know…I just….haven't seen him in awhile, I mean he hasn't been thrown in jail right?" she hastily added trying to lighten things up with the joke.

"I honestly wouldn't know. He moved out a few months ago, but I hardly ever saw him anyways so it's no skin off my back" He added sounding bored.

Reggie again tried to stress casually, "Oh...does he live far away?"

"No, he's in an apartment complex on the west side of Ocean Shores. Mom's really broken up about her "first baby" leaving her, it's pathetic. I think she feels guilty about all those times she punished him instead of me. I can't be happier. I saw him the other day for the first time in like ever, he looks scary. I mean, he's so much bigger now, I don't know how mom isn't afraid of him I mean, he looks like a murderer or something"

"Oh…well that's good for you than, now your mommie can pay all the attention to her widdle Maurice!"

"Bust!" laughed Otto, while Twister blushed and said "Oh come on guys, enough with that already!"

During that whole week Reggie was tortured about him, reliving past events from their younger years, absent-mindedly smiling when she heard his voice in her head… How had she never noticed him like that then? It was a long time ago, her hormones had not yet developed; all she cared about then was winning and seeing him lose. It wasn't until she saw Lars her Freshman skateboarding after school one day when she really noticed herself stirring emotions. A similar feeling washed over her the first time she saw Keoni, but this was way more intense, almost intimidation. She remembered it clearly; he was dressed in a loose black tank top, with a pair of loose jeans on. The way his arms were built, his broad shoulders, it was clear he was no longer an awkward boy, but a man now. Swiftly landing complicated moves, he had greatly improved. His movements seemed so effortless, every muscle visibly working. He turned and she saw his face, his features sharp and contoured. His long hair was loose and probably a little wet with sweat as some of it was in his face. A pompous grin on his face, she noticed he still had that gap in his teeth, that being one of the only things unchanged of his appearance.

_I wonder if he still surfs…_

Her heart raced at the thought of him, on top of her, touching her naked body, when suddenly their eyes met. Reggie didn't realize she was looking at him with a dreamy expression on her face, and was shocked out of her stupor when his lips slowly curled into a smirk. He clearly knew she had been watching him and probably could guess what she was thinking upon seeing her expression. Blushing furiously, she walked on, trying to push him out of her horny, girlish thoughts. That was nearly four years ago…had he still been a jerk then? It was hard to tell, because again the only times she ever saw him were at school in passing. Every time after that embarrassing encounter, whenever they walked by eachother he always gave her a little smirk, as if he still remembered.

I have to see him again…I just have to.

Next day Reggie thought long and hard about how she was going to come about confronting Lars without Otto or Twist noticing. She hadn't the faintest idea where those apartments were or how to get there. Wait…of course! He had to have a cell phone, she'd just send him a text message. Lame. But what else could she do?

She devised a plan to get the number, she'd steal Twister's phone (surely he'd have his own brother's number) long enough to take the number and put it back before he even knew it was gone. But how would she distract Twister?

Friday. Lunch time. Twister and Otto had just come out of their 5th period class and were headed toward Reggie's table. She watched Twister as he shed his backpack and threw it on the bench, Otto's following.

"Yo Reg, we're going to get some grub." Otto said.

"Yeah…after an hour of US History I thought I was going to die of hunger," Twister groaned.

"I'll watch your guys' stuff here, don't worry" she said nonchalantly. This might be easier than she thought. She watched as they made their way to the line before grabbing Twister's backpack. Unzipping it, Reggie's heart pounded when she sifted through it, what if she couldn't find it in time?

No…I can't go another day without talking to him…

Frantic searching, then bingo, the black phone caught her eye and she eagerly slid the screen up revealing the texting keyboard. Pressing buttons frantically, she found his contact list, and looked under L and sure enough there he was. She glanced up.

They were already coming back.

Shit…I can't remember the number this fast. No…I've already come this far to give up.

Panicking, she sent the number to herself through a text message on Twister's phone, and shoved it back into his bag before they came back. Twister probably doesn't even look at his sent texts.

"What's going on Reg?" Twister asked suspiciously, noticing her strange demeanor.

"Umm…nothing…" Reggie said.

"What did you do to our stuff?" Twister exclaimed, hastily looking through his bag.

Reggie just giggled to herself.

Ding

Her phone chimed in her pocket signaling the text message had been sent.

"_Lars, this is Reggie Rocket. I want to see you." _

Her finger rested tentatively on the send button…was this wrong? If it was wrong, would she be able to bear this her whole life always wondering what would have happened if she had sent the message? No. He might not even respond anyway…what's the worst that could happen?

He might not even respond…

For some reason, this thought clenched at her heart, filling her with dissappoinment. It was possible, and downright likely.

She pressed the button, a great swell in her throat made it hard to swallow.

_Message sent_, her phone announced.

Heart throbbing wildly in her chest, all she could think about was him, his handsome face gazing down at her, his rough hand on her trembling one. Had it really been almost a month ago since then? Without him, she'd probably be dead right now, or missing, Otto and Raymundo would be sleepless every night, wondering what happened to her, but she was still here. She was still safe and unharmed, all because of-

Ding

Reggie nearly broke her phone dropping it on the floor out of surprise. This fast? Couldn't be… but clear as day, there was indeed a reply from Lars. This was it…she was going to see his reply and her heart would either sink or soar.

_5 be under the boardwalk come or don't_

This was such a Lars-ish answer it made her smile just the tiniest bit. Yes. She would come. Glancing at her watch the time was 4:37, if she hurried she'd make it there in time.

Reggie scurried out of the house, and down the street, running as fast as she could until she could see the ocean coming onto her view. Her sandals filled with sand the second she stepped on the sun kissed beach. There it was, the wooden posts holding the boardwalk up, the very same place Mackenzie pounded Lars the day she was lost. She was here. She glanced at her watch, 4:55. Good a few minutes to spare. What if he didn't show? What if it was just another bust?

Exhausted from running, she rested her arm against one of the posts to catch her breath, and then she heard it: a low, wicked chuckling coming from behind her. Whipping around, she saw him, leaning against one of them, arms casually draped behind his head, one of his legs propped against the wooden beam. Clearly he'd been here this whole time, judging by the smirk written on his handsome face. Embarrassment swept over her, and she blushed furiously.

Looking closer she noticed he was wearing a loose-knit, black button up shirt, and a pair of worn looking jeans with a few holes in the knees, kept on by a black studded belt that had a few studs missing. His hair was loose around his face, wet from the ocean spray, the bangs over his eye so characteristically. She could see every muscle in his sinewy arms, how strong he looked, how intimidating just standing there so casually. He was still the same arrogant bastard.

"Lars…" she said breathlessly.

Coming out of his casual pose, he came towards her, still smirking. She merely leaned back onto the wooden post as he came closer to her, heart stopping.

Don't come closer…

The world was rushing, the sounds of waves deafening her.

His body was pressed against hers now. He leaned an arm over her head onto the wood and stared down into huge her eyes. Reggie said nothing.

"Aww…what is it _Rocket Girl?_ Do I frighten you?" he said mockingly, he could feel her trembling against him.

"I…ah...ah..." she was overcome with emotion, electricity…for him. Sudden impulse drove her to shakily glide her hands up his torso, savoring the feel of his hard body through his shirt. His body reacted, tensing up as her small hands slid up over his powerful chest, and over his shoulders until she rested her arms around his neck. She wasn't afraid of the consequences.

"I'm not afraid of you Lars…" she said shakily, holding onto his neck tightly.

"You're not…?" he said, mock surprise in his voice.

"N-no…" she tried to say, but the word was choked out poorly.

"Then touch me again…I dare you…" the words were sinister sounding, a challenging smirk on his lips.

Reggie slowly slid her palms over the strong shoulder blades of his back, nothing else existed, but the two of them, here together, the sun setting in the distance, the light brush of wind, causing her skin to chill and her nipples to harden under her thin white tank top. Suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore, she wanted him...needed to feel him. He smelled of the ocean, no, he was the ocean, engulfing her, drowning her in strange feelings. Her hands explored over his entire body now, over his strong chest, down over his torso to his built abs, the skin underneath tensing with each passing stroke. Looking up into his face, he was no longer smirking, but biting his lip slightly, eyes shut, hair hanging loosely into them. The more she touched him, the more he slumped down into her until his forehead touched hers.

He opened his eyes now, fire in them, and Reggie quickly stopped. What did she do wrong?

"Reggie…" he said breathlessly, the first time she'd heard him ever say her name seriously. Sheer heat and electricity was surrounding them both, engulfing them. His eyes flickered down to her body, sweeping over her small breasts, the nipples hard and erect, to her hips, to her long toned legs, and back up again to her eyes again. For only just a second all she saw in his gaze was a vague emotion, heavily hooded under something else…something uncertain. She didn't have time to guess because his lips crashed down onto hers, exploding her senses. Arms engulfed around her, pressing her body against his.

A moan escaped her throat, only making him intensify the kiss even more. He bit her bottom lip roughly, licked it. Sparks flew, his fingers clawed her back.

Their lips parted suddenly.

_No…don't stop… _

He pushed her from him, and grabbed her shoulders roughly; an intense glare bore through his eyes to hers.

"Do you want me Reggie?" he demanded.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stuttered.

Heaving a great sigh, Lars shook her slightly and said right into her face, his voice thick with disquiet.

"Look, that night….I was…I couldn't let…don't you get it?"

"I…"

"Years have gone by, but I can't let go…of you…"

His hands were bruising her shoulders at this point, a tight unmoving grip, like he thought she'd vanish into thin air if he softened just the slightest.

This is what my life was missing…all this time…It was him I wanted, and he wanted me.

Her body crumbled. He held her for a moment. They breathed, their hearts beat in unison. Everything was nothing.

They pulled away.

"Lars…take me to your place…I…I want…" her words faltered as her heart stopped again.

Just like magic, the infamous smirk was back on his face again, and she saw just a trace of triumph in his eyes. He had won the challenge after all.

Somehow they were already at his car, the walk there Reggie didn't remember because her mind was swimming with so many mixed emotions about what she was about to do. What will Otto and Twister think of her? It just didn't matter anymore.

A black 1989 BMW, hardly a car that seemed to fit Lars. Reggie had pictured something more of a rusty pick-up truck. It was very dirty, with a slightly cracked windshield and the gas cap door was missing. Reggie tentatively opened the door and plopped into the passenger's side, Lars following suit, both doors slammed shut. Inside smelled musky, the kind of smell you'd expect from an athletic guy, but mixed with this was a distant sweet smell, probably from a deoderant he uses. They sat. Needles pricked at her skin as she felt his eyes on her again.

"Last chance to back down," he said challengingly. She said nothing, but stayed firmly in her seat. Smirking, he said "all right then."

Lars turned the keys in the ignition, starting up the car and the radio immediately turned on to an unknown station. Soft, dreamy music flooded the small space, causing Reggie to feel at ease. She no longer felt nervous for the time being, but instead focused on slowing her heart rate. Closing her eyes and relaxing, she inhaled deeply the beautiful foreign scent that filled this space, his scent…

The dreamy music floated into words, a soft, sultry voice singing…

I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
>A million names but only one truth to face<p>

A million roads, a million fears  
>A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty…<br>I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
>A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time<br>But if there was a single truth, a single light  
>A single thought, a singular touch of grace…<br>Then following this single point, this single flame,  
>The single haunted memory of your face…<p>

The song almost lolled Reggie to sleep, and she felt she could spend forever in that seat, going forward, to an unknown place faraway from here, just with him.

She glanced over at him, he seemed so relaxed and focused, one hand casually on the wheel, the other behind his head, his elbow resting against his door. She wondered what he thought about.

Her gaze lingered on his form, interested in the strange nuances of his body. The way his chest rose and fell as he breathed, how the tendons on his hand flexed slightly when he turned the wheel. Again her mind began wandering off into thoughts of the past.

Time passed slowly. He cracked the silence.

"I won't hurt you…you know that right…?" his deep voice sounded strange to her. This tone was new and unlike anything she'd heard him say before.

She chose not to respond.

When Reggie finally looked up again Lars was pulling into a multi space driveway. Reggie nervously got out, and followed after Lars up to what appeared to be a shabby apartment building. After walking up several flights of stairs, Lars stopped in front of a cream colored door with the number 127 on it. Unlocking the door, he held the door open for Reggie, and walked in with her. The door closed. Locked.

This is it… no turning back now.

Her eyes swept around the small place. It smelled the same as the car. There was a small kitchen, a desk, a huge speaker system with several CDs strewn around. A bed. Sudden anxiety took over and she began to tremble slightly.

What am I doing here? This is not right…but…why does it feel right?

She must have been standing frozen because strong hands found their way onto her shoulders. He gave her a light squeeze, gently pushing her forward, urging her towards the full-size bed against the wall. It was poorly made, the metallic blue bedspread looked as if it's been thrown over the mattress and pillow. She didn't move, but turned around quickly, locking her eyes to his.

Please see that I'm afraid…I can't bear to tell you…

"I won't hurt you Reggie…don't you trust me?" Was he really saying this?

_I want to… but I'm too afraid…_

"Lars…I…thank you so much for saving me that night…" she finally told him.

Lars said nothing, but responded by capturing her face in his large hands, and kissing her deeply. Reggie moaned against his lips. Her senses were everywhere, aware of everything and nothing.

I've waited so long for you…

His tongue touched her lips, parting them. He pushed it inside, their tongues danced. Fire licked up Reggie's body, consuming her in heat.

Lars pulled away, his hands moved up to the top button on his shirt, frantically unbuttoning it down before throwing it completely aside. Reggie forgot everything. This was the first good look she had ever had of him like this since she was a child, but he did not look like this then; broad shoulders hunched over slightly, a powerful chest, and a beautifully built abdominal area, clearly toned from years of athletics. Sharp hip bones contoured downward. She felt fascinated by the strange way his taut stomach moved in and out as he panted unsteadily.

His fingers found their way to the hem of her tank top, lightly lifting it. His eyes searched hers for permission, she nodded, and he lifted it over her head swiftly, throwing it aside just like his. His eyes greedily swept over her breasts, and suddenly, he had turned her around again. Her back was pressed against his torso now, muscles pressed against her sensitive skin, his lips now on her collarbone tracing hot kisses up her neck. A rough tongue traced against her neck now, her earlobe bitten roughly.

"I've wanted you so long…" he grunted, the warmth of his breath hardening her nipples.

She could feel his hands slithering around her hips now, her flesh tingling. She clutched over his hands desperately with her own, holding them there a second, before tracing them over her body, guiding his touch. Finally, he cupped her breasts; the jolt of pleasure caused her to hold tight. His long fingers toyed with her darkened nipples, expertly rubbing circles over them before twisting and pulling on them. Reggie's back arched involuntary, thrusting her chest up for him even more.

Everything in her world spun, reality hitting her. She didn't care, all she cared about was him.

Lars pulled her closer, one hand traveling down to her stomach again, then lower, toying with the button on her shorts. Skillfully, he undid the buttons, and Reggie quickly shimmied out of them, kicking them aside to the growing pile of clothes by the door.

I want this

She kept repeating it over and over in her head. Any fear she had she would replace with need. She couldn't let him know she was afraid…he was obviously very experienced in this. The thought made her heart clench, him doing this to another woman, how many had there been? Her disappointed thoughts were soon ripped out of her mind, for she now felt his fingers touching her over her damp panties. No one had ever touched her here, or even seen her here. Her senses exploded.

Lars continued to kiss her neck hungrily, one hand on her breast, the other teasing her center. He was completely in control of her every moan, her every movement. He felt her hands grab onto his hips when he touched her there. Nibbling on her ear, he whispered so quietly she only just barely heard him.

"You like that?"

"Yes…" she responded shakily.

Reggie couldn't take it anymore, and began to peel down her panties, they fell to the floor and she kicked them away. Lars' breathing in her ear drove her insane with need. He had frozen as she pulled off her last garment, torturing her.

"Please…please touch me again…"

The sheer reality of this beautiful naked woman pressed against him awoke a savage emotion in him. Nearly driving him over. His erection pressed painfully against his jeans, he knew she could feel it.

"Beg me…" he demanded in her ear.

"I want…I need…"

"Tell me what you need," he rasped.

"Finger me…" she moaned.

Lars resumed kissing her neck, but rougher this time. His fingers teased around her thigh, making her quiver, then slid a finger over her wet heat before inserting it completely. Reggie gasped in sharply, the feeling completely overwhelming her. Pain flickered to pleasure. He began to finger her steadily, gaining a rhythm, her muscles clamping around it, then relaxing.

"Mmm…you're so tight…" he groaned in her ear.

Another finger. Reggie bit her lip hard. Her heart pounded, heat surrounded her. A moan escaped her lips. She didn't know how long she could last. Deeper, vigorous. A third finger. She was moaning hard now. Her hips involuntarily followed his movements, pressing her against his hand. Deeper. She heard him moan. Her shoulder was being bitten. His finger touched something deep inside her…

Her head cleared for a heartbeat, then she collapsed on his hand, crying out in ecstasy. Pleasure washed over her, like flames in her veins. She was vaguely aware the only thing keeping her standing was his strong arms holding her quaking form. Fluid leaked from her onto his hand, still halfway thrust up inside. She was helpless.

He held her there for what seemed like hours, patiently waiting for her to relax again. After a while he slowly pulled his fingers out of her.

He smirked against her ear.

"I found it."

The words were unpleasant, disgusting, but Reggie couldn't help but feel glad he had said them. Her body relaxed now. She was aware he was still rock hard, pressing against her lower back. Her nether regions swelled with heat again, a whole new fire starting up inside her. She shifted over it, he groaned. A brute force pulled her around. She was facing him again, his eyes blazing.

She was pushed onto the bed, the springs squeaking under her weight. She closed her eyes. There were sounds, hard breathing, metal clinking, something fell to the floor, rustling, something else. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't bring herself to. He was on top of her now. Did he know this would be her first time?

The only sounds heard were the whispers of skin on skin as he positioned himself over her. She opened her eyes to see his eyes, piercing through her. She could feel it, hot and hard, at her opening, teasing her wet lips lightly.

_I want this_

"Reggie…it's going to hurt…a lot…I-I'm sorry…" he sounds genuinely worried, concern lingering on his handsome face.

_He knows I'm a virgin._

"I know…please, just do it…I want to feel you…" she said weakly.

_It was you that I wanted this whole time_

It happened, and a blinding white pain washes over her. Reggie screamed out, her insides rigid and tense. He's too big, she couldn't do it.

"Sshh…don't resist it, it will just hurt more…please trust me Reggie…relax your body…" his voice is gentle, something she can't fathom.

She still felt it, a hard obstruction inside her, cutting her open. She bit her lip, clamped her eyes shut. He pulls out slowly, the pain subsides, he re-enters, the pain is back but less intense this time. Once more, twice, her insides relax, start to conform to his length.

"That's it…good…" he pants.

Reggie started to feel the pressure build up inside her again, a dull ache, ever so slowly licking up from her pelvis to her stomach. He's pumping her steadily now, her body moving with his, she spread her legs a little wider, he pushes deeper, filling her void. They moan simultaneously.

The feeling sweeps over her, an unknown feeling. It clutches at her heart. She opens her eyes, sees him, his fists on either side of her, supporting his weight. His eyes are tightly shut, he's biting hip lip hard, face scrunched up in pleasure.

_He's everything to me now…_

His eyes opened, searching her desperately, lips found hers. Reggie held on to his neck tightly, her very life and his were one now, she was his.

Next thing she knew she was on top, descending onto his hard length, a burning pleasure reaching up inside her. His large hands gripped her hips forcefully, pushing her down onto him. She could feel every inch of him inside her, every vein, every ridge. She closed her eyes, only wanting to feel. The sounds of their moans echoed in her brain, the sound of skin on skin, the creaking of the mattress underneath. Seconds passed, or hours before she opened her eyes again.

Piercing eyes, glazed over with passion, long hair plastered against his face and shoulders. His lips were parted, and reddened deeply from the many times he bit them in pleasure. There was something desperate about his expression, his face, it looked so genuine. There was no smirk, no arrogant air about him anymore.

_I missed you so much_

His eyes lingered on hers while he bucked into her wildly. Her heart stopped, his body started to shudder under her, then it happened. For a flicker of a second he let her see himself through his eyes. His true form, uncovered only for her. The universe cracked open.

_I love you_

Reggie closed her eyes, pleasure racked through her to the core, and she came hard onto him. A desperate cry of pleasure escaped his throat, he flooded her deeply with burning hot seed. Their tangled bodies mixing their souls together.

_I've always loved you_

His arms captured her, pulled her to him. Warmth enclosed around her, and she forgot everything. So did he. He smiled at her, and she to him.

_Who are we?_

They kissed deeply. Then there was silence, and their eyes closed for a long time, a thousand years perhaps.


End file.
